


Мой дружелюбный человек-каскадер

by your_jordan



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance, Tom as stuntman
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_jordan/pseuds/your_jordan
Summary: AU, в котором на съемках фильма про Человека-паука Джейк Джилленхол встречает Тома Холланда - профессионального каскадера с лучшей в мире улыбкой.
Relationships: Jake Gyllenhaal/Tom Holland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Мой дружелюбный человек-каскадер

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorkable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/gifts).



> Напишу, что это выполнено по заявке, хотя получилось из серии «вы не просили, но получите».  
> Не особо знаю, что происходит на съемочной площадке, так что тут все домыслы.
> 
> сладкому Нельсу, благодаря которому я горю в этом аду уже больше месяца (и наслаждаюсь каждой секундой).

— Этот парень — просто нечто, — немного растягивая слова и с нескрываемым восторгом говорит Брэдли, оглядывая площадку.

Джейк кивает, одновременно приветствуя и соглашаясь с его словами. Сам он уже минут тридцать наблюдает за съемками, хотя Брэдли об этом знать вовсе не обязательно. С Джейком сцен сегодня нет, и не будет ещё почти неделю, но так видится ему рабочий процесс: впитывать атмосферу супергеройского вне графика. По его мнению, для вхождения в роль двадцати с лишним фильмов и нескольких комиксов недостаточно.

«Именно поэтому я так хотел с тобой поработать. Ты — лучший!» — не скрывая восторга заявил Брэдли в их первую встречу и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия. Оно получилось не очень крепким и даже немного потным, но Джейк проникся неподдельной серьезностью.

Сейчас на площадке снимают экшн-сцену, поэтому задействованы только дублеры: Человек-паук в полной экипировке выполняет трюки так, будто действительно обладает суперспособностями. Джейк обращает внимание, что не он один стал зрителем: ассистенты и рабочий персонал тоже заинтересованно наблюдают и одобрительно перешёптываются, когда получается удачный дубль.

— Британец, — со знанием дела добавляет Брэдли, будто только что блестяще выполненное сальто назад — признак истинного жителя королевства.

— Снято! Том, давай сюда, — подзывает дублера Джон, — смотри, вот здесь лучше уйти немного в сторону…

Дублер в несколько прыжков преодолевает расстояние между ним и режиссером, на ходу стягивая маску. Волосы примялись, а на лбу выступил пот, который он быстро пытается утереть тыльной стороной ладони. Дублер с крайне серьезным лицом слушает указания и даже хмурит брови, вглядываясь в экран, а затем сосредоточенно закусывает губу и начинает активно кивать, давая понять, что все уяснил.

Джейк с неудовольствием понимает, что разглядывает парнишку дольше положенного, и даже с расстояния отмечает, что тот симпатичен. Даже красив? Или это все эти хмурые брови и сжатые губы? Или все дело в том, что он начал пялиться с того момента, как увидел его в костюме? Точнее, увидел все то, что костюм подчёркивает? Черт, Джейк, очень вовремя, конечно. Он усмехается собственным мыслям и качает головой.

— Пятнадцать минут. Подготовить площадку.

— Эй, Том! — кричит Брэдли, привлекая внимание своего дублера, и активно машет ему рукой, и Джейку даже приходится немного отклониться в сторону, чтобы не быть настигнутым траекторией ладони. Том поворачивается в их сторону и мгновенно из «хмурого и сосредоточенного Тома» превращается в «Тома радостного».

«Словно кто-то провёл пальцем по лбу и разгладил морщинку», — подсказывает внутренний голос Джейка. Очень хочется дать этому внутреннему голосу затрещину. Желательно и себе тоже.

Том поднимает руку в приветственном жесте, но тут замечает стоящего рядом с Брэдли Джейка. Их взгляды встречаются, и рука так и остается поднятой. Глаза Тома расширяются, будто в испуге, а рот забавно приоткрывается.

— Черт побери, — даже на расстоянии слышно, как на выдохе ругается он и тут же прикрывает рот ладонью.

Брэдли уже хватает Джейка за предплечье и тащит к Тому, а Том, в свою очередь, продолжает таращиться и комично немного пятится. Невозможно сдержать усмешку. Да, вот такой он, Джейк Джилленхол, страшный с этой бородой.

— Том, это Джейк. Джейк, это Том, мой дублер.

— Очень приятно, — старается смягчить улыбку Джейк.

— А мне как приятно, — берет себя в руки Том и тоже начинает улыбаться, стараясь незаметно выровнять дыхание, но незаметно точно не получается.  
— Благодаря этому парню все думают, что я могу творить невозможное, — Брэдли ничуть не жалея нахваливает Тома, у которого от его слов алеют щеки.

— Скажешь тоже.

— Я тут понаблюдал немного за съемками и согласен с Брэдли. Завораживает.

Том снова подвисает, будто не верит своим ушам, затем взлохмачивает пятерней волосы и начинает улыбаться еще шире. Джейк думает о том, что с такими ровными зубами и очаровательной улыбкой можно играть в кино. Но он как бы уже? Может, играть в кино лицом, а не потрясающей физической подготовкой?

— Спасибо, — более высоким, чем до этого голосом выпаливает Том, не отрывая взгляда от Джейка. Зато он прикрывает рот, значит, отходит от шока.

Брэдли смеется и хлопает Тома по плечу, ретируясь в сторону режиссерского кресла. «Надеюсь, сегодня без сторис со съёмочной площадки, засранец?» — доносится деланно недовольный крик Джона и протестующие вопли юного супергероя.

— Я тоже пойду. Ты нечто, — улыбается Джейк и тоже кладет ладонь на плечо Тома на прощание. Предполагалось, что это будет ободряющий хлопок, но получается скорее неловкое поглаживание.

«Идиот», — почти строго говорит себе Джейк, но не лишает себя удовольствия обернуться и застигнуть врасплох восторженно смотрящего ему вслед Тома. Тот быстро отводит взгляд и натягивает маску, вприпрыжку возвращаясь к съемкам.

Джейк не уходит с площадки, а занимает наблюдательную позицию у кофемашины около гримерной.

Том выполняет сложный трюк и снова стягивает маску, робко посмеиваясь в ответ на аплодисменты съемочной группы. Он жмет руку одному из каскадеров, что играет очередного плохого парня, затем замечает Джейка и неуверенно улыбается. Он идет в его сторону, и Джейк опирается спиной на опору павильона, всем своим видом показывая, что расположен к беседе, даже берет в руку второй стаканчик с кофе. Том почти бегом проскальзывает мимо него в сторону душевых.

Брэдли, определенно, не столь хорошо смотрится в этом чертовом костюме.

***

Хотя съемки только начались, на площадке проводят экскурсию для детей, и с самого утра Брэдли ходит в костюме, вместе с Зендаей и Джейкобом показывает гостям студию, делает фото и рассказывает о создании фильма. Джейк дает автографы паре старших детей, но в самом мероприятии не участвует: решено, что враг Человека-паука не будет мелькать в фотоотчете. Предполагается, что пока «дети», как называет их режиссер, развлекают других детей, они успеют обсудить пару моментов, но ассистенты только пожимают плечами: Джон с утра занят на съемках и студию уже покинул.

Джейк раздраженно цокает языком и идет к выходу. Одна из ассистентов перестаралась с милым заискиванием и предлагала кофе чаще положенного. Теперь все мысли о том, что он недостаточно приветливо интересовался местонахождением босса. В конце концов, девушка не виновата, что режиссер забыл про договоренность с актером, который ей нравится.

Чуть поодаль Джейк видит облокотившегося на стенку трейлера Брэдли, который быстро что-то печатает в своем смартфоне, не удосужившись снять маску. Джейк подходит достаточно близко, но тот не обращает на него никакого внимания.

— Отлыниваем? — специально громче положенного кричит Джейк и притягивает Брэдли к себе, приобнимая за плечи и приподнимая над землей.

Брэдли издает сдавленный писк. А еще это оказывается не Брэдли.

Том стягивает маску и смотрит испуганно. Джейк тяжело сглатывает и начинает неловко смеяться, однако, не отпускает плечо Тома, продолжая прижимать его к своему боку.

— Отлыниваем? — повторяет он как ни в чем не бывало. «Лучшая защита — это нападение», — одобряет внутренний голос, когда на лице Тома появляется недоумевающее выражение.

— Съемки закончились, — отвечает тот очень тихо, глядя снизу вверх, и пытается поправить спутавшиеся под маской волосы. Они лежат беспорядочно, отдельными локонами топорщась за ушами и спадая на лицо. А еще никак не хотят слушаться пальцев своего хозяина. А еще Джейк смотрит на них неприлично дольше положенного.

— Понятно. Давай, до завтра, — Джейк похлопывает Тома по плечу и стремительно уходит, обернувшись перед тем, как покинуть павильон. Том беспокойно мнет в руках маску и снова смотрит ему вслед.

***

В первый официальный съемочный день Джейка на площадке толпится куда больше людей, чем предполагается для обслуживания данной сцены. Брэдли разминает шею и обменивается не самыми остроумными комментариями со своим ассистентом, который старательно оттягивает костюм на его локте, чтобы разгладить складку.

— Никакого больше фастфуда, — чересчур строго отчитывает юную звезду помощник. По их манере несложно понять, что они скорее в дружеских отношениях, нежели исключительно рабочие.

— Наоборот, ты посмотри! Исхудал так, что образовались складки. А все вы с Томом, век бы не видеть вашей диетической дряни.

— Меня не приплетай, ты сам чуть ли не с головой залазишь в его перекусы.

— Слишком вкусные он крутит коктейли. Боюсь узнать, что он запихивает в миксер, мне иногда мерещится сельдерей с молоком, — кривится Брэдли вразрез мечтательному тону. — Вау, Том тоже здесь. Эй, Том! Том! ТОМ! Чего улыбаешься? Твой костюм вообще поменьше, так что не надо мне тут этих подлых ухмылочек.

Том стоит достаточно далеко, но явно слышит его реплики за общим шумом площадки, так как показывает неприличный жест и делает глоток из термокружки.

— Интересно, что там у него? — со вздохом спрашивает Брэдли.

— Кофе, — не задумываясь отвечает Джейк.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Мне так кажется, — пожимает плечами Джейк. Не может же он сказать правду, что следит за Томом с того момента, как тот оказывается на съемочной площадке, поэтому видел его около кофемашины.

Старт съемок переносят еще на двадцать минут, и Джейк раздраженно потирает указательным и большим пальцем переносицу.

— Что у тебя в стакане?

Джейк не замечает, как Том подходит ближе и встает между ним и Брэдли.

— Кофе. Хочешь?

— Фу, нет. Я твой кофе пить не буду, у меня после прошлого раза сердце хотело выпрыгнуть из груди и надавать тебе по шее. Нельзя пить такой крепкий! Ты умрешь молодым. Лучше бы эту бурду из яблок и йогурта.

— Для этого у тебя есть ассистент, я здесь для того, чтобы сломать вместо тебя шею, а не делать фитнес-коктейли для твоей задницы, — пожимает плечами Том и делает большой глоток из кружки.

Брэдли смеется и снова достает своего ассистента, чтобы тот выкрал секретный рецепт коктейля для задницы семьи Холландов.

— Точно не хочешь? — снова спрашивает Том.

— Я хочу.

Щеки Тома покрываются румянцем. Он всегда такой смешливый и даже немного дерзкий в общении с другими людьми, но стоит Джейку оказаться рядом — начинает мямлить и смотреть в пол. Досадное наблюдение, сложно не хмуриться.

Том прочищает горло и протягивает Джейку кружку.

— Это непрямой поцелуй с Джейком Джилленхолом! — показывает ему язык Брэдли и отходит к нужной для начала съемки сцены точке.

— Для этого нужно отпить тебе тоже, — Джейк возвращает вконец смущенному Тому кружку и подмигивает, уходя следом.

— Две минуты! — кричит ассистент режиссера. Том снова пожимает плечами и делает большой глоток.

***

Джейк обнаруживает Тома, утопающего в кресле-мешке, недалеко от собственного трейлера. Он сидит, сложив ноги по-турецки, и сосредоточенно читает книгу. И он в очках. Очки. Почему бы и да?

— Привет, — зовет его Джейк, позволив себе буквально минуту поразглядывать Тома, отмечая, что он впервые видит его не в костюме Человека-паука. Оказывается, его волосы могут лежать почти аккуратно. А ещё ему идут простые футболки. Или ему идут обнаженные руки? Открытые ключицы? Ему идут эти родинки? Джейк быстро зажмуривается, отгоняя путаные мысли.

Том поднимает голову, его взгляд мгновенно из задумчивого становится восторженным. Он подскакивает с кресла, слишком неловко для профессионального каскадера путаясь в ногах.

— Мистер Джилленхол!

— Джейк.

Том поправляет очки суетливым движением.

— Том!

— Мы же уже знакомы.

— Я не думал, что вы запомните! То есть… ой. Да. Хах, — глаза Тома расширяются, и он обрывает бормотания на полуслове, вконец смутившись.

— Как бы ты не старался меня сделать «мистером старпером», но на память я пока не жалуюсь, — смеется Джейк.

— Я не это имел в виду!

— Мы с тобой целовались через кружку с кофе, я не настолько жесток, чтобы не вспомнить на утро чье-то имя, — Джейку почти жаль парня: тот начинает говорить все быстрее, а на щеках выступают красные пятна. И Джейк находит это почти очаровательным, кажется, даже молчит чуть дольше положенного, не прерывая поток возмущения, в ходе которого Том расходует запас румянца и воздуха в лёгких.

— Что читаешь? — все же решает сжалиться Джейк.

Том почти благодарно делает глубокий вдох, снимает очки и отвечает с довольной усмешкой:

— Вы сочтете это странным.

— Ты.

— Что?

— Я еще, конечно, не вошел в жизненный период, когда актеры отрицают возраст, но давай на «ты», Том.

— Оу, — Том издает что-то между смешком и нервным всхлипом. — Это Харпер Ли.

— Ты не читал раньше «Убить пересмешника»? — Джейк не может сдержать одобрительного кивка.

— Это школьная программа, знаю, виноват. Но давно уже, лет пять или шесть назад.

«Лет пять или шесть. Мдааа, Джилленхол, это конечно мдааа», — звучит в голове голос, подозрительно похожий по интонации на Рейнольдса.

— Моя любимая, — кивает Джейк и поднимает с кресла книгу, разглядывая обложку. Образ собственной книги другого издания встает перед глазами, и он обещает себе снова взять ее в руки, когда вернется в ЛА.

— Правда? А я не мог вспомнить, где слышал имя «Аттикус», — продолжает Том, не заметив небольшой перемены в настроении собеседника.

— Имя моего пса?

Том зажмуривается и закусывает губу в смущенной улыбке.

— Да, я случайно услышал пару дней назад, как вы говорили с ним по телефону. Это немного странно, да? То есть не то, что вы говорите с псом по телефону, ха-ха, кто так не делает? Странно, но не слишком. Не так, как запомнить имя чужого пса, конечно, и полезть гуглить, согласен, мист… эм, Джейк. Но эта книга, вау! Зря я тогда прочел только краткое содержание. Она потрясающая!

— Я почти польщен. Любишь собак? — Джейк не знает, почему он так старательно пытается продолжить диалог. Возможно, он скрытый садист? Любит смущать людей до заикания? Любит непослушные волосы? Нет, не туда его несет.

— Обожаю! У меня питбуль, ее зовут Тесса, — Том лезет в карман толстовки за смартфоном, чтобы показать фотографии. Джейк сам из тех всем надоедающих людей, что готовы часами показывать снимки питомцев, но здесь испытывает настоящую заинтересованность: Том делает сотни сэлфи с любимицей. И хотел бы Джейк соврать, что смотрит на собаку, а не на ее улыбающегося во все тридцать два хозяина.

— А это она разбудила меня часов в семь, а я лёг тогда только под утро, но не смог на неё злиться. Черт, мне тогда правда стоило уже подстричься. Кошмар. И это кошмар. А вот здесь наша первая поездка в машине. Ой, здесь я немного перебрал, секунду.

— Очаровательно, — задумчиво говорит Джейк, переводя взгляд с экрана на Тома.

***

Джейк никогда в этом не признается, но ему не терпелось надеть костюм Мистерио. Эти доспехи, плащ, они то, что надо.

Но у режиссера свои планы, и нелинейные съемки, когда сцены идут вразнобой, очень бросаются в глаза после привычного формата. Супергеройское кино все же нагоняет, остается только выдохнуть и наслаждаться. А наслаждаться определенно есть чем.

— Сначала фото, — дает указания Джон, когда они с Брэдли размещаются за барной стойкой.

Джейк ждет, пока гример закончит с Брэдли, и лениво скользит взглядом по студии. Хочется настоящего пива, и он обещает себе, что к концу дня позволит себе пару бутылочек, поскольку завтра с ним съемок не ожидается.

Он замечает стоящего в стороне Тома: тот смотрит в упор и неуверенно машет. Джейк улыбается в ответ и кивает. Том зачем-то поднимает вверх два больших пальца, после чего так же быстро их опускает и начинает немного покачиваться и кивать головой, будто двигается в такт песни, которую проигрывает у себя в голове. Джейк догадывается, что никакой песни там в этот момент нет, а это просто попытка занять себя движением, когда он смущен.

— Черт, кажется, ремни затянуты слишком сильно, — шипит Брэдли и начинает елозить на стуле, пытаясь достать крепление на спине. — Как Человек-паук должен его снимать без чьей-то помощи? Тут явная командная работа, если ты как чертова принцесса не можешь самостоятельно натянуть на себя платье.

Он делает еще пару попыток дотянуться до лопатки и ослабить ремень, но сдается и подзывает одного из ассистентов.

— Портупею вчера на Тома надевали, и он терпел, хотя у вас одинаковый обхват, — кривится ассистент, но быстро поправляет ремни, напоследок легонько шлепнув Брэдли ладонью по щеке.

— «Портупею», придумают тоже, — недовольно говорит Брэдли и потирает лицо, продолжая посмеиваться над новым для него словом.

Джейк переводит взгляд на Тома, и снова ловит адресованную ему улыбку. Джейк вымученно улыбается в ответ: очень некстати после слов ассистента представляется Том в этих самых ремнях. Возможно, без костюма под ними.

— Черт, — шипит себе под нос Джейк и пытается сосредоточиться на указаниях режиссера. Можно же пригласить Тома выпить пива вместе?

— Черт, — повторяет он, когда съемки заканчиваются, а Тома на площадке уже нет.

***

— Кого высматриваешь? — Брэдли почти вплотную прижимается к его плечу и тоже заглядывает в гримерную, которая оказывается пуста.

Джейк со смешком отталкивает его от себя и идет дальше, озираясь по сторонам.

— У Тома сегодня выходной, — Брэдли выглядит донельзя самодовольным, когда поджимает губы, стараясь сдержать шкодливую усмешку.

Джейк смотрит на него почти устало и даже немного осуждающе.

— Да, сегодня без акробатического шоу. Слышал, как стилисты сокрушались, они-то ходят наблюдать за ним на съемках почти так же часто, как ты.

— Засранец, — беззлобно огрызается Джейк и невольно улыбается. Видать, настолько все заметно, что Брэдли не гнушается шутить над ним.

— Я отправил тебе его номер только что. Обнимать меня и плакать будешь позже, — Брэдли легко уклоняется от подзатыльника и показывает ему язык.

Джейк несколько минут вертит в руках смартфон, то блокируя экран, то снова открывая диалог.

«Привет, Том, это Джейк. Завтра у нас совместная сцена, ты готов?».

Ответ приходит буквально через минуту. Это фото, и на нем Том лежит, мать его, в кровати. Джейк пристально разглядывает сонное выражение лица, губы в усмешке, шею и ключицы. Мать их, ключицы, на которые удачно падает свет. Или скорее удачно ложатся тени.

«Весь в подготовке, не нахожу себе места».

И лукавый смайлик.

Его окружают одни засранцы.

«А ты?».

Джейк ухмыляется и набирает ответ. Готов как никогда.

***

Сработаться с Брэдли проще простого — его простой и дружелюбный нрав не оставляет места для споров на площадке или напряжения в совместных сценах. Он играет искренне и легко, так что никакого волнения перед камерой Джейк не испытывает.

Играть с дублерами тоже просто — сцен с ними мало, весь упор в этот момент делается на собственную игру, профессионалам остаются трюки.

Играть с Томом очень сложно.

— Стоп, — кричит режиссер, и Том неловко завершает прыжок, чуть не упав навзничь.

Джейк хочет потереть глаза, но натыкается на недовольный взгляд гримерши и убирает руки от лица. Том стягивает маску и вопросительно смотрит на режиссера.

— Том, все отлично. Ты — молодец. Я бы на твоем месте даже чуть меньше старался, иначе зацепишься за страховочный трос. Вполне достаточно того, что ты сделал в первый раз. Джейк. Какого черта? Иди сюда и посмотри на свое лицо. Ты хочешь втереться в доверие к Человеку-пауку или изнасиловать его? Другая эмоция, Джейк! Я не это имел в виду под заинтересованностью! Не та страсть!

Простая реплика вызывает пару смешков — Джон довольно часто бывает резок в высказываниях, так что их никто не воспринимает всерьез, включая Джейка, который быстро подходит к мониторам и смотрит отснятый материал. Исключением является Том: только расслабился в присутствии Джейка, и вот снова на его щеки набегает румянец, и он начинает сжимать в руках маску.

— Дай нам полчаса? Пообщаюсь с каскадером немного, — просит Джейк, и Джон одобрительно кивает, тут же отворачивается и подзывает к себе актера второго плана.

Джейк закидывает плащ на плечо наподобие римских императоров и кивает Тому, указывая на выход. Должно быть, они довольно комично выглядят при полном параде около стола с закусками. Мистерио и Человек-паук с пончиками. Том отрицательно качает головой и вместо выпечки берет тарелку с фруктовым салатом. Джейк ухмыляется и следует его примеру.

— Я тоже за правильное питание. Причем, не только есть, но и готовить, — говорит Джейк, цепляя вилкой кусочек банана.

Том молча кивает и отправляет в рот виноградинку.

— Откуда ты?

Том приподнимает бровь и с усиленно британским акцентом отвечает:

— Канада.

— Вредный засранец, — качает головой Джейк и цокает языком.

Том от такого выпада цепенеет, но быстро приходит в норму и начинает ухмыляться.

— Ну, прости, про меня нет статьи в Википедии, придется довольствоваться тем, что я расскажу.

— Может, я как раз собираю информацию?

— Не забудь написать, что я ненавижу готовить.

Джейк понимает, что Том идет на контакт, и позволяет себе толкнуть его кулаком в плечо, попутно стащив из тарелки пару кусочков груши.

— Давно ты работаешь каскадером?

Том отрицательно качает головой:

— До Человека-паука выполнял трюки в различных проектах, но не так много. Зато теперь — все фильмы Марвел с нашим героем в трико, плюс проекты на три года вперед. В основном вместе с Брэдли.

— Теперь вы команда? Он лицо, а ты — тело? — спрашивает Джейк и тянет вилку в тарелку Тома, но тот резко отражает нападение, отталкивая ее от себя.

— Говорить, что он — лицо, а я — тело, абсолютно неправильно. Он играет всем, что есть, в том числе душой. А я прыгаю и делаю перевороты в воздухе. И делаю это чертовски хорошо. Но я не играю. Не все хотят быть актерами, чтобы ты понимал.

— Прости, я не хотел тебя задеть.

— Не задел, что ты! — Том примирительно поднимает руки и пропускает атаку, из-за чего лишается кусочка яблока из салата. — Просто я часто это слышу, считается, что смазливая мордашка должна светиться в кадре. Я хочу в кадре светить умением перепрыгивать с крыши на крышу.

— Мне сейчас стало тревожно.

— Смотри, только не волнуйся слишком сильно.

— Вредно в моем возрасте? — ухмыляется Джейк и снова тянется к Тому.

— Именно. А еще: «Джо не делится едой», — протест подкрепляется заслоняющей содержимое тарелки ладонью.

— Я суперзлодей, забыл? Люблю готовить, люблю музыку, люблю обижать симпатичных парней в трико. Особенно Человека-паука.

Уголки губ Тома дергаются от сдерживаемой улыбки, давая понять, что флирт не остался незамеченным.

— Мистер Злодей, мне придется раскрыть вам одну тайну.

Том подается вперед и Джейк послушно наклоняется к нему.

— Я не Человек-паук, я его дублер, — шепчет Том, немного ближе положенного приближаясь губами к его уху.

Джейк медленно поворачивает голову, не отклоняясь назад. Лицо Тома очень близко, и его глаза кажутся почти черными, а взгляд становится очень-очень хитрым, и от него у Джейка появляется ощущение щекотки где-то внизу живота.

— На ком трико лучше сидит — тот и Человек-паук, — отвечает Джейк и забирает из тарелки Тома еще пару виноградин.

***

Брэдли очень грустным голосом сообщает, что на площадке накосячили, и Том неплохо приложился лицом. Во время выполнения трюка Джейк говорит себе, что это не его дело, что не надо срываться с места и бежать искать по всей студии профессионального каскадера из-за небольшого синяка. Он говорит это себе несколько раз, заглядывая в каждый павильон.

Том обнаруживается снаружи: сидит прямо на траве в тени трейлера и читает, подложив кулак под щеку. Джейк неуверенно присаживается рядом. На переносице кровоподтёк, уже подсохший, но ещё сочащийся сукровицей. Том поворачивается и хитро улыбается, но дальше его мышцы лица непроизвольно дергаются, так как такое простое движение тревожит рану.

— Привет.

Джейк кивает в ответ и протягивает подтаявший пакет со льдом.

— О, спасибо большое, — Том благодарно улыбается и с шипением прикладывает прохладный мешочек к лицу. — Кажется, сегодня ради меня вытаскали все запасы льда из автомата с газировкой.

— Я ранен в самое сердце, что я не первый, — старается улыбнуться Джейк. Он переводит взгляд на книгу: Том придерживает ее пальцем почти на середине.

— Что, даже не спросишь, кому нужно мстить за то, что они изуродовали этого славного парня? — смеется Том и толкает Джейка локтем в бок.

— Брэдли уже сказал, что ты запнулся о страховочный трос и упал.

— Черт, не дал мне шанса придумать красивую историю.

Том отнимает от лица пакет, и Джейк замечает, что на его щеке и лбу остается влага от конденсата.

Он разглядывает рану — кожа рассечена неглубоко, переносица покраснела и немного опухла. Еще одна небольшая рана около брови, ее он сначала не замечает. Поврежденная кожа уже подсыхает, и Том выглядит так, будто только что вышел от гримера. Только его лица Джейк может коснуться так, что тот поморщится от боли, а не пойдёт подправлять кистями тон кожи. Пальцы непроизвольно дергаются.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это не в первый раз? И это правда пустяки, не волнуйся, — по-своему толкует молчание Том.

Джейк кладет свою ладонь поверх его и прижимает пакет обратно к лицу. Лучше спрятать то, что вызывает такие странные мысли.

Том ухмыляется и никак не комментирует то, что Джейк не убирает руку.

Куда бы только спрятать всего Тома целиком?

***

Джейк улыбается ассистентке, что приносит ему кофе, но не позволяет увлечь себя в разговор, отходя от нее к сидящему в мокрой одежде с накинутым на голову полотенцем Брэдли.

— У меня не такой уж сильный иммунитет, чтобы ты понимал, сидеть здесь, на сквозняке и мерзнуть — ужасно! — жалуется он своему ассистенту.

— Так иди уже погрейся, сцену досняли, — недовольно отвечает тот и возмущенно отстраняется, когда Брэдли пытается заключить его в объятия. — Пока не сменишь рубашку — никаких нежностей!

— И пропустить, как Тома снесут потоком воды? Вот уж нет. Только отвернусь, как этот мастер первого дубля уже вперед меня побежит к фену.

Джейк осматривает недавно собранную часть павильона, где Том, одетый как Брэдли, но пока сухой, немного оттягивает ремни, которыми его скоро припечатают спиной к опорам. Он и еще несколько технических специалистов слушают Джона, излишне эмоционально машущего планшетом в сторону брандспойта.

— Они правда планируют снять с одного дубля?

— Скорее очень хотят, — пожимает плечами Брэдли. — С Томом это не проблема. Джон иногда просит повторно выполнить что-нибудь, но берет обычно первый вариант. А на этой сцене особенно: высушить, переодеть, волосы уложить, тем более, что дальний план.

И, хотя технически все выглядит несложно, Джейк невольно вздрагивает, когда Тома обдают водой и резко отдергивают назад, чтобы он «ударился» о декорации. Том же довольно смеется и отфыркивается, пока помощник ослабляет ремни, помогая ему подняться. Джон машет и показывает поднятый вверх большой палец.

Том вприпрыжку преодолевает расстояние между ним и Брэдли и начинает трясти головой как собака, обдавая собравшихся брызгами воды.

— Твою мать! Я только подсох!

— Брэдли, на площадку, — командует Джон.

— Похоже, что это ты зря, — показывает ему язык Том и распахивает объятия. — Кого обнять? Кому подарить освежающую прохладу в этот жаркий летний день?

Ассистент Брэдли пятится, примирительно вскинув руки, и Том неожиданно поворачивается к Джейку, с силой обхватывает его поперек груди и прижимается мокрой щекой к плечу. Футболка и толстовка мгновенно становятся мокрыми. Джейк от неожиданности вздрагивает и пытается отстраниться, но Том держит крепко и заливисто смеется. Так же стремительно он отпускает его и отпрыгивает в сторону.

— Из-за тебя я мокрый.

— Пф, это и ожидалось. Пошли за мной, я знаю, где раздобыть пару полотенец и сухие вещи.

***

— Я не только его дублер, в какой-то степени и инструктор тоже. Театр — это здорово, но даже для простых кувырков Брэдли нужна небольшая помощь. Но, поверь, в сравнении с прошлым фильмом он справляется все лучше и лучше.

Они в трейлере. Том кидает в Джейка студийным полотенцем, снимает мокрую рубашку, а следом стягивает футболку. Кондиционер работает на полную, поэтому Том поводит плечами и начинает копаться в вещах в поисках еще одного полотенца.

— Я посмотрел твой ролик-презентацию, — выпаливает Джейк, очень стараясь отвести взгляд от обнаженного торса, но не особо в этом преуспевает.

Том отвлекается от складывания мокрой рубашки, удивленно оборачивается и с довольной улыбкой зарывает пальцы в волосы:

— И как?

— Очень много прыжков. Очень. Мне понравилось, — Джейк подходит ближе. Мокрые пятна на собственной футболке приятно, но недостаточно холодят тело.

Том смущенно смеется и поднимает голову. Встретиться взглядом не получается, поэтому он немного отклоняется, чтобы Джейк заметил его лицо, а не только пресс.

— Чувствую себя голым, когда ты на меня смотришь, — он с ухмылкой забирает из рук Джейка полотенце и накидывает себе на плечи.

— Ты и так голый, — Джейк подходит ближе и аккуратно вытирает краями полотенца его волосы. Они стоят очень близко, но никто и не думает отстраниться. Выражение лица Тома становится хитрее, а взгляд и вовсе лукавым: он откидывает голову назад, открывая обзор на ключицы и мышцы груди.

— Не только сейчас. На съемках тоже так ощущается.

— Ты голый и тогда, — повторяет Джейк, немного отпуская полотенце и уже пальцами зарываясь в мокрые волосы. — Облегающий костюм ничего не скрывает, поверь мне.

Полотенце падает на пол, но они не обращают на него внимания. Джейк перемещает ладони на шею Тома, скользит выше, задевая пальцами скулы и линию бровей. Большим пальцем правой руки он останавливается около губ и немного оттягивает их уголок, почти нежно поглаживая.

Дыхание Тома сбивается, но сам он не двигается, продолжая сверлить Джейка взглядом. Его громкий рваный вздох одновременно распаляет и вселяет неуверенность.

Джейк наклоняется ближе.

Что он делает? Этот парень значительно младше его, им работать вместе еще несколько недель, а он какого-то черта таскается за ним по всей съемочной площадке и теперь зажимает полуобнаженного в его же трейлере. Черт. Черт! Стоп!

— Том, я…

— Ничего, — Том шумно выдыхает через нос и отстраняется.

— Ты не подумай, я просто…

Ему прилетает полотенцем.

— Увидимся, — Том отворачивается, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Он быстрым движением натягивает майку и пытается прочесать пальцами спутавшиеся подсохшие волосы. Джейку остается только кивнуть спине и покинуть трейлер.

«Идиот или как?» — спрашивает внутренний голос, теперь уже точно с интонацией Райана Рейнольдса.

***

Будь Том актером, его партнером по съемкам, то ни от кого бы не скрылось, что что-то произошло — напряжение между ними можно резать ножом, настолько плохо тот скрывает эмоции. Когда они сталкиваются вне площадки, Том опускает взгляд и проскальзывает мимо, стараясь пройти по максимально дальней траектории, будто Джейк может обжечь.

Но Том — один из них дублер, и совместных сцен больше нет, максимум — взаимодействие через Брэдли, когда они вместе на площадке, и Том дает ему указания. Они продолжают дурачиться и красоваться, смеяться после окриков режиссера и раздражать ассистентов, но от Джейка не ускользает, что Том немного скован. А еще заметно, что он постоянно на него посматривает и отворачивается, стоит им столкнуться взглядами.

Том отталкивается от стены и делает сальто. Брэдли одобрительно кивает, и начинает протестовать, когда Том встает на руки и делает несколько шагов в его сторону.

Джейк улыбается гримеру, который подходит и недовольно жалуется на его круги под глазами. Вновь поймав на себе взгляд, он еле сдерживается, чтобы не поманить Тома к себе. Хочется поговорить. Надоела эта игра в гляделки. Необходимо объясниться, причем, это следовало сделать сразу, а не сначала преследовать, а потом замешкаться и свалить. Но стоит Джейку подняться с места, как Том хлопает Брэдли по плечу и сбегает.

— Так вы переспали или нет? Я не могу понять, откуда такое напряжение?

— Брэдли, а как же тактичность? — Джейк закатывает глаза.

— Похоже, что нет. В этом все и дело.

— Если бы, — вздыхает Джейк, машет режиссеру, что ему нужен перерыв, и идет искать Тома.

***

Его накрывает дежавю, когда он снова ходит по всей площадке в поисках Тома Холланда. Джейк стучит в дверь его трейлера, позволяя себе перед этим пару минут помяться в нерешительности. Дверь почти моментально распахивается, и Том выглядит как в их первую встречу — с расширенными от удивления глазами и чуть приоткрытым ртом.

— Можно? — спрашивает Джейк и, не дождавшись ответа, теснит Тома и заходит внутрь. Том быстро приходит в себя, закрывает дверь и складывает руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что к беседе он не особо расположен.

Джейк оглядывает его с ног до головы, потом переводит взгляд на себя.

— Я только сейчас понял, что нам предстоит серьезный разговор, когда мы в костюмах Человека-паука и Мистерио.

Том тоже смотрит сначала на себя, потом снова на Джейка, и, не удержавшись, издает короткий смешок. Они оба пытаются подавить улыбки.

— Так вот, — говорит Джейк, но снова начинает смеяться. — Нет, Том, я так не могу, чувствую себя героем ситкома.

— Если ты предлагаешь мне снять костюм, — сквозь смех отвечает ему Том, — то мой ответ «нет». В прошлый раз это закончилось не особо удачно.

Он напоминает о причине разговора, но Джейк уже не может вернуть лицу серьезное выражение. Том внезапно подходит ближе, останавливается почти вплотную и смотрит немного смущенно исподлобья, не поднимая подбородок. Джейк кладет руки к нему на плечи, но быстро поднимается выше, оглаживая шею, и берет лицо Тома в ладони. Том смотрит немного настороженно, а Джейк, как и в прошлый раз, очерчивает большими пальцами линию губ. Похоже, что все дело в этой улыбке, а не в обтягивающем костюме.

— У тебя на носу веснушки, — тихо говорит Джейк.

— Я тебе сейчас врежу.

Джейк не дает угрозе осуществиться, наклоняется к Тому и мягко его целует. Поцелуй получается медленным, почти тягучим, словно он пытается попробовать губы Тома на вкус, чтобы потом написать подробный отзыв в Мишлен. Том немного отстраняется и рвано вдыхает, после чего подается вперед и обнимает Джейка за шею. Второй поцелуй уже не такой осторожный: Том с натиском начинает вылизывать его рот, пускает в ход зубы и мягко покусывает его губы и подбородок. Он теснит Джейка к столу и льнет к нему всем телом. От осознания, что Том прижимается в этом чертовски обтягивающем костюме, окончательно слетает крыша. Руки словно сами собой перемещаются с лица на талию и бедра. Он заставляет Тома выгнуться навстречу, хотя кажется, что еще плотнее прижать его к себе просто не получится.

Кожа Джейка покрывается мурашками, когда он слышит мяукающий тихий стон.

— Том, — пытаясь отдышаться говорит он и сильнее стискивает пальцы, сминая ткань костюма Человека-паука.

Том прищуривается.

— Я все же хочу, чтобы ты снял костюм.

Том ухмыляется и часто моргает. Он утыкается губами в бороду на подбородке Джейка и запрокидывает голову, глядя прямо в глаза:

— А я хочу, чтобы ты свой целиком не снимал.

Кажется, он здорово влип.

***

Джейк старательно не обращает внимания на сидящего справа от него Брэдли. Игнорировать кого-то, кто повернулся к тебе в кресле всем телом, хитро улыбается и смотрит молча в упор уже несколько минут — довольно сложно, но он вообще довольно выносливый.

Очень выносливый, как показывает опыт.

«Впечатляет для твоего возраста», — вспоминает он подколку Тома и не может сдержать ухмылку.

— Ну?

Джейк не отрывается от экрана смартфона, читая сообщение от агента: довольно интересно, но нужно согласовать с пресс-туром Человека-паука.

— Так что?

Джейк неопределенно поводит плечами, и только.

— Ты не сможешь делать это вечно. У меня паучье чутье, мужик.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Ладно, паучьего чутья нет, а доступ в раздевалку Тома есть. Я все знаю! Эти засосы, мужик, просто вау! Не молчи!

Джейк открывает чат с сестрой и просматривает фотографии. У девочек все хорошо. Он соскучился. Стоит ли рассказать ей о Томе сейчас? Что вообще он может рассказать? Нужно ли уже сказать агенту? Или нужно что-нибудь сказать Тому?

— Все еще не понимаю.

— И раздражение на спине. Это что, от твоей бороды? Я молчу про губы. Гримёр сегодня на него тонну крема вымазала, хотя это явно лишнее, ведь он в маске.

— Что ты знаешь о понятии «личная жизнь»?

— Ладно, буду доставать Тома, — Брэдли надувает губы и отворачивается.

— Я думал, что ты с него начал.

— Он бывает довольно убедительным.

Брэдли отвлекается на сообщение в телефоне и недовольно хмурится. Джейк поворачивается и немного наклоняется в его сторону.

— Поверь, я знаю, — понизив голос говорит он, после чего сразу же встает и уходит.

— Что? Ах, ты! Засранцы! Вы оба!

***

Том залетает в трейлер Джейка, чуть ли не с ноги открывая дверь, Насколько уместно это выражение, когда дверь открывается наружу. Джейк откладывает пестрящий пометками от режиссера сценарий в сторону и с любопытством смотрит на гостя.

— Десять минут, — поясняет Том, быстро подходит к нему и наклоняется, чтобы неловко поцеловать. На нем «обыденная» одежда Питера Паркера, Джейк чувствует запах геля для душа, к которому уже примешивается запах пота. Значит, перерыв между съемками.

Том позволяет притянуть себя ближе и забирается в кресло, почти усаживаясь к Джейку на колени. Он делает небольшую паузу в поцелуе, чтобы спуститься ниже и несколько раз прикусить подбородок Джейка одними губами. Он разве что не урчит, забираясь руками под футболку и очерчивая мышцы груди холодными пальцами. Затем Том немного отклоняется, резко выдыхает и неловко встает, поправляя рубашку и приглаживая волосы.

— Удачи, — подмигивает ему Джейк и снова берет в руки сценарий.

«Черт побери, слава богу, что это не тесный паучий костюм», — слышит он, как сокрушается Том, когда бегом покидает трейлер.

***

Выездные съемки всегда становятся «большой тайной» и поэтому собирают определенных зрителей. Джейк замечает нескольких папарацци и небольшую кучку фанатов, что машут руками и делают фотографии, стоит ему выйти из трейлера.

Небо Лондона явно не радо столь ранним гостям и пытается разразиться на них ленивым неприятным дождем.

Брэдли капризно спорит с гримершей, мешая ей закончить начатое частыми зевками. При взгляде на него Джейк не удерживается и тоже широко зевает. Том стоит немного поодаль и что-то пьет. Джейк подходит к нему, забирает термокружку и принюхивается к содержимому.

— Без молока?

— Без, — кивает Том и начинает разминать локтевые суставы.

Джейк отпивает немного и одобрительно мычит.

— Десять минут, — сообщает им ассистент режиссера.

Том поднимает и тянет к груди одно колено, а потом другое. Джейк, получив в свое распоряжение какую-то бурду с явным содержанием бананов, с довольным видом ею завтракает.

— Как вы живете с этим, — Том кивает в сторону стоящих у ограждения папарацци, которым впору устраивать соревнования на самый длинный объектив.

— Я стараюсь о них не думать. Но всегда начеку. Например, если захочу сейчас тебя поцеловать, то сдержусь. Буду думать об этом и томно смотреть на твои губы, соблазнительно покусывая свои. Но сдерживаться.

Том издает смешок и завершает разминку.

— У тебя на бороде овсяная хлопушка из моего коктейля. Давай полегче, герой-любовник, не будь таким горячим, — он тянется, чтобы отряхнуть бороду, но сразу одергивает руку, затем озирается и с заговорчески шепчет:

— Кажется, я понял, о чем ты. Всегда быть начеку и не давать повода.

— Так держать, — кивает Джейк и возвращает ему почти пустую кружку, после чего снова широко зевает.

— Какие планы после съемок? — спрашивает Том, и Джейк отмечает, что тот отводит взгляд. Интересно.

— Никаких. Доспать до положенного общечеловеческого утра, возможно.

Том кивает и продолжает смотреть на свои ступни.

— Ты хотел что-то предложить?

— Здесь недалеко моя квартира. Можем доспать там, что думаешь? — Том выдает последнее скороговоркой и с улыбкой зажмуривается. Затем приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит почти шкодливо. Джейк отряхивает бороду, доставая злополучную хлопушку и задумчиво кивает.

— Вот сейчас мне сложновато себя сдерживать, чтобы не обнять при всех. А ты действительно хорош.

— Познакомишься с моей собакой, — говорит Том и идет в сторону съемочной площадки.

— Только если ради этого, — смеется Джейк и следует за ним.

***

Том стаскивает маску и с благодарностью принимает от ассистента бутылку с водой, сразу же опустошая ее больше, чем наполовину. Он привычно находит в толпе Джейка, не может сдержать улыбки и показывает ему язык.

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — ноет Брэдли и имитирует рвотный позыв, проходя мимо, чтобы заменить его перед камерами.

— Завидуй молча, — обрывает ассистент и подмигивает Тому, когда тот встает рядом с Джейком, непринужденно продолжая крутить в руках бутылку.

— Это было просто супер, — хвалит Джейк и легко проводит рукой по его волосам, убирая пару прядей со вспотевшего лба.

— Я неотразим? — поддразнивает Том, глядя на крутящегося на площадке Брэдли, а не на собеседника.

— Не то слово. Неотразим. Невероятен. Горяч. Гибок.

— Прекрати, — смущается Том, не ожидавший, что Джейк вступит в эту грязную игру.

— Я говорил «гибок»?

Том легко толкает его в бок и не может сдержать улыбки.

— Мне кажется, что Кэти заметила, что мы приехали на съемки вместе.

— Кто такая Кэти? — без интереса спрашивает Джейк.

— Второй ассистент.

— И что?

Том все же поворачивается к нему всем телом, как бы без слов говоря: «А то!». Он начинает нервно скрести пальцами этикетку на бутылке, отрывает ее и сворачивает в трубочку, затем снова разворачивает и повторяет по новой.

— Мы это не обсуждали, — наконец отвечает Том.

— И им не следует.

— Но они будут, — Том снова поднимает на него недовольный взгляд.

Джейк озирается и, убедившись, что взгляды прикованы к съемочному процессу, быстро накрывает своей рукой ладонь Тома, продолжающего мучить этикетку.

— Я готов, — просто говорит он и не сильно сжимает пальцы, — но на тебя давить не стану.

Том неуверенно улыбается и кивает ему. Затем натягивает маску до переносицы и идет к режиссерскому креслу, на ходу забрасывая бутылку в мусорное ведро. Он попадает с метров семи и победно вскидывает кулак вверх.

***

Когда Том заходит в гримерную, Джейк разговаривает по видеосвязи с Мэгги.  
— Я тоже по ним так скучаю, ты не представляешь, боюсь, как бы они меня не забыли, — улыбается сестре Джейк и подмигивает, давая понять, что скоро закончит. Том кивает и присаживается в кресло, разглядывая свое отражение в зеркале, затем слюнявит палец и пытается пригладить непослушно растущую бровь.

— Это могло бы быть очень мило, говори ты так о моих детях хоть иногда, а не только о своих собаках, — с деланным недовольством отчитывает его Мэгги. Они быстро прощаются, но за это время Том успевает придвинуться к зеркалу почти вплотную, разглядывая свое отражение.

— Ты прекрасен, спору нет, — дразнит его Джейк, обнимает со спины и быстро целует в висок, тоже глядя на отражение.

— Ты не врал про веснушки, — не обращает внимания на шутку Том и склоняет голову набок, подставляя щеку под еще один поцелуй.

— Я никогда не вру.

— Ты утверждал, что знаешь китайский.

— Я же заказал нам в итоге лапшу, верно?

Том поворачивается к нему лицом, привстает на цыпочки и целует в нос. Поцелуй хоть и быстрый, а получается мокрым, поэтому следом он трет лицо Джейка ладонью в перчатке Человека-паука.

— Перерыв? — спрашивает Джейк и снова смотрит в зеркало через плечо Тома. В нем прекрасно отражается его спина. И не только спина.

— Почти закончили, — отвечает Том, и в его голосе слышится грусть.

— Но?

— Это мой последний день съемок. Все, последнее сальто назад. Последняя глупая шутка от Брэдли в этом году. На следующей неделе я улетаю с братом в горы, кататься.

Джейк задумчиво кивает и обнимает Тома за талию, поглаживая его бока через ткань костюма.

— Вот она, жизнь с парнем-каскадером. Он работает — ты волнуешься, как бы чего себе не сломал, он отдыхает — а тревоги все те же, — смеется Джейк и легонько щипает Тома за бок. — Улыбнись. Всегда грустно, когда проекты заканчиваются, но ничего. Ты сам говорил, что впереди много планов. И они даже включают в себя Брэдли, уверен, ты не успеешь соскучиться по нему.

Улыбка Тома кажется ему слишком натянутой.

— Ты ведь не из-за этого переживаешь, верно?

Том опускает взгляд и неуверенно ведет плечом. Джейк щипает его еще раз, но уже сильнее.

— Ау! За что?

— За то, что ты такая картофельная голова! Я надеялся, что ты понимаешь, что это не закончится вместе со съемками.

Том надувает губы и, растягивая слова, спрашивает:

— И под «этим» ты имеешь в виду?..

— Нас с тобой, глупышка Том Холланд. Я надеялся, что после съемок мы поедем в ЛА и вместе отдохнем от этого паршивого Лондона.

— Эй!

— Как следует отдохнем. Напитаемся солнцем побережья. Познакомлю тебя с племянницами. Может, даже с собаками, если будешь себя хорошо вести.

— Мы же уже говорили с ними по видеосвязи, — не может сдержать смех Том и утыкается лбом в плечо Джейка.

— Но я не говорил им еще, насколько серьезны мои намерения, они не знают, что вторую половину кровати кто-то у них отберет, — Джейк притягивает Тома к себе и зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы на его затылке.

— Я еще не согласился, — Том прижимается лицом к шее Джейка, поэтому его голос звучит немного приглушенно, но в нем слышится смех.

— Я обещаю быть очень убедительным, тебе понравится.


End file.
